Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as angina pectoralis and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Further, in recent investigations Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Furthermore, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Each of these implantable neurostimulation systems typically includes an electrode lead implanted at the desired stimulation site and an implantable pulse generator (IPG) implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the electrode lead or indirectly to the electrode lead via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation electrode(s) to stimulate or activate a volume of tissue in accordance with a set of stimulation parameters and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient. A typical stimulation parameter set may include the electrodes that are sourcing (anodes) or returning (cathodes) the stimulation current at any given time, as well as the amplitude, duration, rate, and burst rate of the stimulation pulses.
The neurostimulation system may further comprise a handheld remote control (RC) to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. The RC may, itself, be programmed by a technician attending the patient, for example, by using a Clinician's Programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon. If the IPG contains a rechargeable battery, the neurostimulation system may further comprise an external charger capable of transcutaneously recharging the IPG via inductive energy.
The stimulation energy may be delivered between electrodes as monophasic electrical energy or multiphasic electrical energy. Monophasic electrical energy includes a series of pulses that are either all positive (anodic) or all negative (cathodic). Multiphasic electrical energy includes a series of pulses that alternate between positive and negative. For example, multiphasic electrical energy may include a series of biphasic pulses, with each biphasic pulse including a cathodic (negative) stimulation phase and an anodic (positive) charge recovery phase that is generated after the stimulation phase to prevent direct current charge transfer through the tissue, thereby avoiding cell trauma and electrode degradation via corrosion. That is, charge is conveyed through the electrode-tissue interface via current at an electrode during a stimulation period (the length of the stimulation pulse), and then pulled back off the electrode-tissue interface via an oppositely polarized current at the same electrode during a recharge period (the length of the recharge pulse).
In prior art systems, the charge recovery phase is not intended to provide a therapeutic effect, and is solely used to recover the charge created by the stimulation phase. This charge recovery phase requires additional electrical energy that may otherwise be used as stimulation energy to provide the therapeutic effect to the patient. Because battery power for an IPG is a limited resource that must be periodically replenished via use of the external recharger, or in cases where the battery is not rechargeable, can only be replaced after surgically explanting the IPG, it is desirable to conserve as much battery power in the IPG as possible.
There, thus, remains a need for an improved method and system that utilizes bi-phasic electrical energy is a more efficient manner to provide stimulation therapy to tissue.